Problem: A card is chosen at random from a standard deck of 52 cards, and then it is replaced and another card is chosen. What is the probability that at least one of the cards is a diamond or an ace?
Explanation: There are 16 cards in a standard deck which are either diamonds or aces. The probability that neither card chosen is a diamond or an ace is $\left( \frac{36}{52} \right) ^2=\left( \frac{9}{13} \right) ^2=\frac{81}{169}$. Therefore, the probability that at least one of the cards chosen was a diamond or an ace is $1-\frac{81}{169}=\boxed{\frac{88}{169}}$.